Red Dawn
by faevampiress89
Summary: Kenzi is just trying to relax and unwind from a long day, until she witnesses a mysterious vampire kill, who happens to be a rogue. Dyson is trying to investigate it under the Ash's radar to prevent exposure of the fae, but danger knows no bounds in the
1. Chapter 1

_**Red Dawn**_

*NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. No copyright intended! I'm just a huge fan of the show that I decided to write about it.

Summary: Kenzi is just trying to relax and unwind from a long day, until she witnesses a mysterious vampire kill, who happens to be a rogue. Dyson is trying to investigate it under the Ash's radar to prevent exposure of the fae, but danger knows no bounds in the fae world.

**Chapter 1**

"Boy, what a night from hell!" Kenzi exclaimed. Her and Bo had just returned home from solving their latest case.

"'Vegging out' in front of the TV and killing zombie hookers sounds very promising right now!" Kenzi took off her outer jacket and plopped down on the couch. "So, are you and the 'love man' gonna get it on tonite?" she asked playfully.

Suddenly, Dyson came through the door and stood in their midst. Bo looked surprised and happy all at once.

"Guess, I spoke too soon," Kenzi commented.

"Dyson, what are you doing here? Is it fae business?" Bo questioned, rising to greet him.

"I wasn't ready to say goodnight," he said, coming closer to her with a longing look in his eyes.

"Well, I guess we could hang out for a while," Bo offered with an edge of seduction to her voice.

She put her arms around his waist and kissed him. Dyson smiled and kissed her back.

"Oh no, if you two are gonna do the 'hanky panky,' then spread your juices elsewhere," Kenzi protested, propping her feet up on the coffee table. She picked up the remote control and started playing her videogame.

They both just smiled, as Bo led him up to her bedroom,

"So what did you have in mind?" he asked playfully.

"Like I need to ask you twice," she giggled, kissing him once more. He let her jacket slip from her shoulders, as he removed his own. Their bodies pressed against one another, as they pulled on each others' clothes. Dyson lifted her and threw her on to the bed. Within moments, they were both naked and rolling around in the sheets. Bo took a couple hits of 'chi' from Dyson amidst their throngs of passion.

Meanwhile, Kenzi had to listen to all the noise coming from Bo's bedroom. Irritated, she rolled her eyes and paused her game.

"There aint nothing like the sounds of fae intercourse while you're trying to kill zombie _hookers_!" she emphasized the last word, venting her frustrations aloud. She liked Bo and Dyson as a couple, but it annoyed her upon occasion. Sighing, she put down the remote and grabbed her jacket lying nearby. She walked to the edge of the staircase, as the noise grew louder.

"Bo, I'm going to Dal's!" she called up to her, but her only response was a loud moan from Bo.

Kenzi turned and left before her ears became numb from all that sexual 'juju.' Dal's was the local bar where all fae could hang out; It was also a 'way station' for new fae to the area and served as neutral ground. She arrived at Dal's about ten minutes later and plopped down in her usual bar stool in front of Trick. He had just finished wiping the counter.

"Yo, hit me up Trickster. Hook me up with some of that potent shit."

"Rough night?"

"You could say that again."

"Ah, no worries I know just what you need," he said, setting a shot glass and a bottle of liquor in front of her.

"Score!" Her eyes lit up as she poured herself a shot.

She downed it quickly and could feel the burn in her throat.

"You know, Trick may have to cut you off one of these days," came a familiar voice nearby. Hale appeared on the stool next to her and flashed her a quick smile.

"What up whistle boy?" she greeted him, pouring herself another shot.

"Wanna play a game of sticks with me?" Hale asked her.

"Maybe later," she replied, downing another shot.

"Take your time. Say, have you seen Dyson at all?"

"Sure, the extremely horny wolfboy is off planting his flag on Mt. Olympus a.k.a. Bo!"

"It is the full moon," he stated.

She took another shot of that mysterious liquor and was starting to feel buzzed. "Damnit, Trick that is some good shit! What the hell is it?"

"It's a secret, but it has its limits even for a human," he told her, as he took the bottle from her. She just groaned and lay her head on the bar counter.

"What else is gonna spoil my fun tonite?" she pondered aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a martini and several games of pool with Hale, Kenzi finally started to feel better. Hale felt sorry for her in her drunken stupor, so he decided to see that she got home safely. She hobbled along towards the door.

"Adios, Trickster!" she called to Trick at the bar. He just smiled and waved. Kenzi stumbled and got caught up against a pillar and started hugging on it.

"Aww, this is nice," she giggled.

"Alright, let's get you home girlie," Hale said. He put his left arm around her shoulder and dragged her away from the pillar and out of the bar.

"Oh! I never got to ride in cop car before!" she exclaimed.

"Just relax and I'll take you home," he told her. She plopped into the passenger seat, as Hale came around to the driver's side.

"Are you gonna arrest me for public drunkenness?" she asked playfully.

"That depends, if you were fae I could overlook it. But since you're a cute human, I can make an exception." He smiled and put the car in drive.

Kenzi felt a little overheated, so she rolled down the window and stuck her head out. She closed her eyes and let the cool night air blast against her face. Then she stuck her arms out wide, as if she could fly.

"Weeee!" she yelled into the night. Hale just laughed at Kenzi making a fool of herself. "Kenzi, get back in the car."

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and spotted something peculiar in an alleyway between two brick buildings, as the headlights from Hale's car reflected in their direction. Even in her drunken state, she could tell what was going on. In that brief instant, she saw a hooded figure hunched over a young man about 25 years old. She saw something sharp and pointy latch onto his neck as it gleamed in the moonlight, followed by some dark red stuff that dripped down his arm.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide, as she dropped back into the car. "Holy shit buckets!" she exclaimed. "Stop the car!" Hale figured she had to puke, so he complied and pulled over by the curb. Kenzi flung the door open and ran towards the alley in question.

He put the car in park and took off after her. "Hey, Kenzi wait up girl!"

She crept up to the alley and peeked around the corner of the brick building. Whatever she saw had vanished, and all that remained was a man lying lifeless on his side. Hale had caught up to her, "mind telling me what's going on?"

"Didn't you see that?" she whispered.

"See what?"

She walked into the alley and slowly approached the body. "I thought I saw something." She knelt next to the man and rolled him on to his back. There were two puncture marks in his neck and traces of blood on his jacket.

"Oh, un-holy shit!" she exclaimed in her most high-pitched voice.

Hale came running over to her, "what is it Kenz?" He glanced over her shoulder and saw the dead man with the fang marks. "Oh snap! Kenzi back away from the body!" She retreated and sank against the wall, clinging her knees to her chest. She wasn't scared in so much that she was shocked by what she had witnessed. She just kept mouthing the words, 'oh my god!"

Hale pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few buttons.

"Yo, D we got a problem man," he spoke into the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About ten minutes later, Dyson appeared at the scene in his serious 'cop mode.'

"So what do we got?" he approached Hale.

"Pretty sure a vampire kill," he told him. Dyson bent down to examine the bite marks on the victim's neck.

"Looks like it could be a rogue," Dyson stated.

Kenzi rose to her feet from her spot against the wall.

"I saw it Dyson!" she interrupted. She had to hang on to the wall for support, for she was still feeling the effects of her drunken stupor.

"Why doesn't that surprise me, Kenzi?" Dyson replied with a tone of sarcasm.

"She was too plastered to know any better," Hale commented.

"I know what I saw! There was a hooded figure with fangs that latched on to this guy's neck and sucked the blood right out of him!" she explained, re-enacting the motions with her hands.

"Kenzi, exactly how much did you have to drink?" Dyson asked her.

"A few," she replied. "Ask Trick." She let go of the wall and tried to walk but lost her footing and almost fell on her ass. Dyson was quick to steady her once more.

"Damn, adrenaline is wearing off," she said.

"Maybe that'll keep you out of Trick's best shit," Hale interrupted. She just glared at him.

"Kenzi's right, it was definitely a vampire," Dyson confirmed. "The radius of the bite marks resembles a vampire, and the body has been completely drained of blood," he added.

"See, I told ya!" Kenzi darted at Hale.

"Should I alert the Ash?" Hale asked him.

"No, we should prolly keep it off the Ash's radar until I find out more about this vampire," Dyson instructed. "Take Kenzi home and get rid of the body, I'm gonna go talk to Trick," he added.

"No fair wolfboy, you can't just 'diss me like that in an on-going investigation. I'm the prime witness!" Kenzi protested.

"It's fae business, Kenzi. Now do as I say and go home," Dyson replied. He walked away, as Kenzi continued to pout.

"Party pooper!" she called after him. Hale picked up the body and threw it over his shoulder. "Alright, let's go girlie." She reluctantly complied and followed him to his car.

Back home, Bo was lounging on the couch in her robe, when Kenzi walked through the door looking like the walking dead.

"What the hell happened to you Kenzi? You look two shits to the wind," Bo commented on her appearance.

"Oh, I feel even more fabulous, trust me," she replied with a tone of sarcasm, yanking off her jacket.

Bo came over and helped her to the couch, "just lay down and relax."

Kenzi lowered herself on to the couch and sprawled out.

"Oh, by the way, I saw a vampire kill someone," she blurted out.

"Seriously?" Bo sat next to her to get the rest of the story.

"Yeah, it was in an alleyway not too far from Dal's."

"Shit, did the vampire see you?"

"I'm not sure, but Dyson and Hale are in a big wooping tizzy over this. They won't even let me in on the case, even though I saw the whole thing with my own two eyeballs."

"If it involves fae, then you should keep your distance. How many times do we have to tell you Kenzi?"

"Yeah well, the fae somehow keep finding me," she protested, kicking off her shoes.

"But I suppose that's part of my destiny, now. I mean, who knows? I could secretly be the next generation vampire slayer, bitches!" she cheered, throwing her fists into the air. "Oww, massive headache!" she complained, rubbing her temples.

Bo just smiled. "Come on, I'll draw you a hot bath." She walked away.

"Fine, as long as you don't try any of that freaky lesbian love crap on me."

Bo appeared next to her once more, holding out her pinky. "Pinky swear," she promised. Kenzi just smiled and interlaced her pinky with Bo's in their classic sister handshake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Dyson just left his office carrying a folder in his hand, when he ran into Bo in the hallway.

"Hey you!" she greeted him, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Not here Bo, you know the rules," he reminded her.

"Fine." She crossed her arms in disapproval. "So what can you tell me about this new vampire in town?" she whispered.

He just smiled, "of course Kenzi told you. You know, you really should keep her on a tighter leash, because she may just get herself killed one day," he advised.

"Well, you know Kenzi, always a free spirit."

Dyson led her outside to stand by his car. "I talked to Trick last night, and he doesn't know anything either, except that whoever it is didn't check in at the 'way station.' So they're most likely rogue, not playing by the rules."

"So what do we do now?"

"We? _I_ am going to check out some possible hideouts," he corrected her.

"Can I come with you?"

"Vampires are dangerous, Bo. A succubus and a vampire together in the same room could be a disaster. Vampires tend to play by their own rules, not all of them comply with the fae," he told her.

"But what if something happens to you? You will need back-up," she protested.

"I will call you if I find anything." He kissed her on the forehead and got into his car and drove away. She just sighed in disappointment and walked away.

Dyson arrived at the first possible location at an old abandoned warehouse downtown. He parked his car out of sight and killed the engine. He took a moment to prepare his senses for whatever he may find. He left his jacket and the folder lying on the passenger seat.

Exiting the car, he slowly approached the building. Sniffing the air, nothing seemed out of place quite yet. He remembered its scent from the crime scene, but he would need to 'wolf out' in order to cover large areas. Once inside, he found a secluded spot away from windows or any sources of light. He took off his shirt and vest and shifted into his wolf form. He managed to cover the whole perimeter and building without any traces of vampire nor anything that wasn't supposed to be in an old building. He shifted back into his human form and dressed himself. Then he got back into his car and headed out to the next possible location on the list.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bo was up in her bedroom taking out her frustrations on her punch bag. This relationship with Dyson was enough to drive her crazy, but not being able to help with a rogue vampire on the loose has made her even more uneasy.

Suddenly, she heard shrieks coming from downstairs. Bo stopped and rushed to see the source of the chaos.

"Come and get me, scary bloodsucker!" Kenzi proclaimed, lashing out with a sword. She started to move around, swinging the sword wildly. She stopped when she nearly took off Bo's head. Bo caught the blade in mid-swing and tossed it away to the floor.

"What are you doing, Kenz? You could've poked somebody's eye out with that thing," she criticized.

"Sorry Bo, I was just practicing my battle skills since we're gonna be preparing for war," she explained.

"What war?"

"The one with the rogue vampire, duh!" Kenzi placed the sword on the counter and plopped on to her stool. Bo noticed all the shards of wood scattered around the countertop.

"What exactly are you planning to do with all these?"

"Make them into stakes, want one?" She tossed one at Bo. Bo caught it and examined it carefully then set it back down.

"Don't you think you're going overboard?"

"Hey, a vampire could walk through that door and we would have no protection, especially if it's a rogue; they don't play by the rules!"

"Dyson doesn't want us anywhere near this case. Besides, you have me," she stated.

Kenzi just rolled her eyes, "Since when do we ever play by the rules?" Kenzi poured herself a bowl of toasted bun buns with milk and started munching on it.

Bo sighed, "I don't get it, why does Dyson always have to play the hero?" she lamented aloud.

"Because Dyson's got big furry testes!" Kenzi finished, wiping the dribble of milk from her lip. "He's a guy, the men always have to play the hero and protect the women, when it's the women who always end up feeling the punch in the end."

Bo shook her head and headed towards the door.

"I can't take this, there's gotta be something I can do," she said.

"Where are you going?"

"To do a little bit of my own investigating, I mean what if Dyson is walking into a trap?" she replied, throwing on her leather jacket.

"Ok, rule #1: never leave a person alone when there is a rogue vampire on the loose!" Kenzi declared in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"I'm just hungry," Bo said, heading out the door.

"Ok, well, hurry back but don't kill anyone! I'll be fine," she called after her.

To soothe her nerves, Kenzi picked up her sword for comfort and held it as she continued to eat her cereal.

Bo managed to find sustenance from a young man in town about 25 yrs. old. With her new found control over her needs, she didn't need to kill anyone. She had the man in a back alley, as she siphoned what she needed from him, eyes glowing blue. Once finished, Bo decided to take a walk around town and perhaps find something "vampire related."

She went to the spot where Kenzi saw the vampire and studied closely. There was dried blood on the pavement and a faint feeling of a past presence. It was vague but Bo could sense a faint presence of sexual energy. Perhaps the poor fellow thought he would get lucky, only to end up lucky dead in the arms of a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later, Bo and Kenzi were at Dal's drinking , eating and hoping to get some word on the vampire. Trick was bartending as usual.

"So T-man, what's the word on the bloodsucker?" Kenzi said, munching on a plate of fruit.

"Nothing I'm afraid," he replied glumly.

"Oh come on Trick, you gotta give me something here," Bo persisted. "Hasn't Dyson checked in with you?"

He shook his head, "I'm in the dark too. No one has heard from him in a few days either."

"Are you kidding me? The last time I talked to him, he was checking out possible hideouts."

"Yeah, but that was also three days ago," Kenzi chimed in.

"It doesn't make any sense. Dyson wouldn't just disappear," Bo said.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"I mean, he told me he would call if he found anything." It went straight to his voicemail.

"Dyson, it's me. No one has heard from you in three days. I'm worried, please call me."

"I don't like this, something doesn't feel right." Bo downed a shot to take off the edge of her uneasiness.

"You can always get whistle boy involved, being he has connections to the fae," Kenzi offered.

"Gee, that didn't even cross my mind," she replied with a bit of sarcasm to her voice. Bo got up from her stool and put a tip on the counter.

"Keep her out of trouble, Trick." Bo smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll try," he replied.

"I love you too!" Kenzi mocked.

She finished her fruit and pushed the empty plate away. "So what you wanna do, Trickster?"

Bo walked into the police station and headed back to Dyson's office. Hale was at his own desk going through some files. He looked up in surprise at the sight of Bo.

"Well, this a surprise. I'm not usually the one you come to see." He grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Have you talked to Dyson? No one has heard from him in three days."

"Well, I guess I should join the club."

"Seriously? You can't use your fae connections to find him?"

"It's already been done and nobody knows anything," he replied.

"Oh for crying out loud, there's a rogue vampire on the loose! Have you sent out a search party? I thought you two were tight."

"Look, Dyson is on fae business. Sometimes these things can get messy, but he can take care of himself. If he needs help, he'll call."

"But that's what bothers me. He usually reports back with something."

A thought struck her, "hey do you have the list of hideouts he checked out?"

"You really wanna go on a wild goose chase?" He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper with names of places on them.

Bo glared at him and snatched the paper away. "I would do anything for him," she stated.

"I'll try his place first," she called over her shoulder, heading out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dyson awoke sitting against the wall in chains and stripped to the waist. He opened his eyes and found himself in a secret cavern/dwelling on the other side of the sewer tunnels. There was a small fire going nearby. He managed to get to his knees and tried tugging on the chains, but they wouldn't budge. There was a scent in the room and on his skin that made his nostrils flare. He can't even recall how he got here. In the middle of searching for the rogue vampire in the sewer tunnels, someone or something caught him from behind and he blacked out.

Looking around, he noticed his clothes and his holster holding his gun lay nearby. A moment later, his attacker walked into the room. He picked up on the scent, and _she _was definitely vampire. She wore a long black cloak with black boots, tight jeans and a tight shirt. Her baby blue eyes and red-brown hair were her best features. She sauntered over to Dyson.

"Wakie wakie, little wolfie," she teased, playfully slapping him on the cheek.

"What are you doing, and why am I here?" he growled.

"Hush now, you're here for my entertainment. I caught you snooping around and I was gonna kill you until I found out you were fae, much less a sexy wolf." She smiled and sniffed him around his ears.

"You broke the law, you killed an innocent human," he told her.

"Yeah well, I don't much care for rules anymore. I've been on my own for far too long to give a shit."

"I'm Roxanne by the way. And according to your wallet, you must Dyson." She flashed his wallet in front of him.

"How did you know I was a wolf?"

"You just have that look about you, and your scent speaks for itself…Now change into a wolf and impress me," she commanded.

"You really think these chains will hold me?" he growled.

She snarled and slapped him hard across the face.

"Bad doggie," she said. She picked up a small bowl with a large flat plated iron chisel and held it front of him. "Everytime you disobey me, I'm going to brand you with an iron dipped in silver from melted down silver bullets."

Dyson pulled on the chains in protest but could not get free.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" She picked up the chisel and dipped it into the bowl of silver. And to top it off, she roasted it over the open fire. She took the iron chisel and pressed it into Dyson's chest. He roared in agony, as her fangs protruded her lips in arousal of his pain. She placed the chisel even lower down his crotch and pressed. "NO!" Dyson howled in pain, eyes glowing golden amber.

She threw the chisel aside and sank her fangs into his neck.

"Oh my! I've never tasted fae before. It's like crack!" she exclaimed and drank from him once more.

"Enough!" Dyson pushed her away with his body strength.

"Oh, I see you like it rough!" she teased. "This is going to be a fun night, but you might not live come sunrise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After finding Dyson's place and the first few hideouts on the list empty, Bo was starting to despair. Dyson was nowhere to be found. She had yet to check the sewer tunnels but began to have a gut feeling that the vampire was involved in his disappearance. She sat in her car and contemplated what to do. Dyson had warned her not to get involved, but it wasn't like anyone else was riding to his rescue. Then perhaps she should take back-up. She could take Kenzi, but then again she didn't want to endanger her while going in after him blindly. No one else had to be put at risk. So it looks like Bo was the lone ranger.

She didn't even know where the entrance to the sewer tunnels was. So she went to the sewage treatment plant and "sweet talked" the man on duty with her powers of persuasion to let her look at the blue prints of the city's sewer system. Bo frowned at the maze of lines scattered before her, as she tried to pinpoint any spot that looked "secretive" enough to commit mischief. She finally found it at the very end where the routes converged and came upon a secret passageway leading right to it. According to the map, the entrance was only a few blocks from Dal's.

"You've been very helpful," she told the guy. "But let me thank you properly…" She looked around to make sure of their solitude, then she went behind his desk. Seducing him with her touch, her warm energy flowed into him, like a calming heat wave. She kissed him briefly on the lips, then her eyes changed to blue, as she siphoned his 'chi' into her mouth.

Once finished, he sunk back down into his chair in a daze. "Don't work too hard," she told him and walked out. Once outside, she pulled out her cell phone and called Hale.

"Hey, Hale it's Bo. I found a possible lead on Dyson, better send back-up," she reported.

"Whoa slow down, Bo. What's going on?"

"I checked all possible locations, except the sewer tunnels and my gut tells me that's where he is."

"But do you have proof?"

"What's more proof than that?"

"Look, Bo I told you these things get messy sometimes. Perhaps his investigation took him elsewhere outside our radar. The Ash would have to approve of a search and rescue mission, and that could take time."

She sighed in frustration, "whatever, I'll go myself then!" She hung up and climbed into her car.

Well, nobody said that walking in the sewer tunnels would be a pleasant stroll. As Bo walked down the secret passageway, she realized she had no weapons on her.

"Great, I guess I'll have to wing it," she told herself. The water was up to her ankles, and it smelled a whole lot worse than it looked. And the air was also humid and thick. It was dark except for the occasional tunnel light. She could barely see, but the tunnel seemed to go on forever.

Suddenly, she wasn't sure but she thought she heard a faint scream coming from the other end of the tunnel. It almost sounded like Dyson. Fear gripped her heart, as she quickened her pace. With the mucky water splashing about her, she would definitely need a shower after this night. His cried grew louder as she drew closer to the tunnel's ending.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking in darkness, she reached the end. There were several dead bodies that littered the opening. The stench of death and blood was strong. She came upon the secret cavern's opening off to the side and really wished she hadn't.

Dyson was unconscious, bloody and bruised and hanging in chains half-naked. She wanted to run to him and make everything right again. There was no sign of the vampire, but her scent lingered. Then she blacked out…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Poor Kenzi was getting restless at Dal's. She hadn't heard from Bo and was getting very bored. "Trick, I need something fun to do," she complained.

"You could wash my dishes."

She glared at him, "do I look like a maid?"

Trick just smiled and gestured behind her. "Here comes your boy toy, now." She followed his gaze, as Hale walked into the bar. "Don't ever call him that!" she growled at Trick.

"Hey, Kenz what's shakin?" Hale plopped next to her on a stool.

"Well, suddenly alcohol bores me. Draw your own conclusions."

"I'm surprised you ain't out vampire hunting with Bo."

"Nope, I'm not advanced enough for the big leagues…Nope, Bo's off saving Dyson and I'm stuck here watching all the weird things that fae do," she said sarcastically.

"Jealous, much?"

"Please, nothing can come between those two."

"I messed up bad, Kenz," he started to say with guilt in his voice.

Suddenly, a woman came running into the bar in hysterics.

"Please, someone help!" she cried aloud. All heads turned to her, and she looked a wreck, soaked to the bone in dirt and mud.

"You didn't do that did you, Hale?" Kenzi asked.

"Of course not," he replied.

Trick walked over to greet the poor girl and calm her down.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Here, sit down," he told her, drawing up a chair from a nearby table.

"Now what's happened?"

"It took him! It took Larry!" she shouted.

"Larry's one of our regulars," Trick commented. "What took him?"

"A vampire," she replied, her body trembling all over.

"Must've been that rogue that's been running around," Trick said.

The girl started to cry and shake even harder.

"What happened to you?"

"I tried to save him, but it only got worse."

"Where did it take him?"

"The sewer."

"I thought I smelled shit," Kenzi commented to herself.

"Okay everyone, get back to your drinks. Miss, come with me and I'll get you cleaned up." Trick led her to the backroom, and the place got back to normal as if nothing happened.

"And to think Bo ventured down into that place," Hale blurted out.

Kenzi turned to him, "what did you just say?" She grabbed a hold of his shirt, "tell me what you know!" she demanded. He spread his hands in surrender, "Whoa, take it easy girlie! I gave Bo a list of possible hideouts. She just called me a little bit ago and told me she was headed to the sewer tunnels."

"And you let her go alone? What is wrong with you?" Kenzi yelled, grabbing her coat.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To save Bo, you coming? And don't even think about whistling me into submission, because I'll give you something to whistle about!" she threatened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bo came to on the damp and dirty floor in the cavern. Looking up, she saw Dyson again in the same helpless position. "Dyson." She got to her knees and crawled over to him. His head sagged to one side, as she picked up it up between her hands.

"Dyson?" He was unresponsive but his pulse was still strong.

"Oh no, Dyson please wake up!" she pleaded. She tried to pull on the shackles and chains but they wouldn't give.

"Looking for these?" came a voice behind her. Then she felt something hit her hard, throwing her into the far wall. The small fire still dwindled nearby. Roxanne held the keys tauntingly in front of her.

Bo spun around, "you must be that rogue everyone is talking about. If you kill Dyson, I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Bo threatened. "The fae will show no mercy and neither will I."

"Ohh feisty! I'm all yours baby!"

Bo charged her at full speed and knocked her to the ground. She pinned her to the floor, choking her beneath her tight grasp. Roxanne grabbed her by the throat until they were choking each other. Bo took some of her 'chi' to try and weaken her, but Roxanne threw her off of her.

"You're a succubus. Now we're really gonna have some fun!"

Roxanne advanced on her, ripping off Bo's jacket. Bo struggled beneath her. Roxanne sniffed at the air until she sighted on Bo's bleeding gash on her forehead.

"Uh oh, you're bleeding." She leaned in closer to try and lick her, when Bo head-butted her and pushed her away with her legs. The keys fell out of her hand to the floor. Bo scrambled for the keys, but Roxanne was upon her once more.

She sliced Bo across the chest and tore the front of her shirt to shreds. Bo cried out and punched at her several times. She spread Bo's legs and pressed down on top of her.

"Is that all you've got?" Roxanne taunted.

Bo reached over and grabbed a flaming piece of wood from the fire. She shoved it into her side just above her ribs, because it was the only place she could get a grip. Roxanne roared back, howling in pain.

"What can I say? I like it rough," Bo teased. Then she heard a small moan erupt from Dyson. She stretched out to grab the keys lying nearby.

"Bo?" Dyson managed to say. "Save yourself." He had multiple burns all over his body.

She scrambled to unlock the shackles and set him free. "I'd thought I'd lost you!" She just got the last shackle off, when Roxanne pounced on her again. She threw Bo into the wall, knocking her into some pipes. Suddenly, a melodious song filled the room almost like a whisper, as it echoed. Roxanne backed off and walked out into the entranceway.

Hale walked towards her with his song pouring out of him almost like a chirp. Kenzi appeared behind her and jumped on her back.

"Bo, we're here to help!" She pulled out a stake from inside her jacket. "Suck on this, bloodsucker!"

She went to drive the stake into her back, but Roxanne threw her off and on to her back.

"Oh crap!" Kenzi panicked. Roxanna reached for her, but Dyson behind her and stuck his hand straight through her back, pulling out her heart as she fell limp to the sewer floor. Dyson collapsed while still holding her heart in his palm.

Bo crawled to his side and held his head in her lap.

"It's gonna be okay, Dyson. I'll take care of you," Bo promised. He reached up and stroked her hair.

"Thank-you Bo, you saved my life," he managed to say.

"I owed you one," she said on the verge of tears.

Then she kissed him with hopes to take away his pain and start the healing process.

**The End! Feedback is welcome :)**


End file.
